


Стихийное бедствие

by Greenmusik



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Mind Meld, Mindfuck, Other, Regeneration, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор пытается проникнуть в память Мисси в надежде узнать, что же произошло с ней, и обнаруживает гораздо больше, чем предполагал найти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стихийное бедствие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Natural Disasters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115832) by [xXdreameaterXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx). 



Она была настоящим стихийным бедствием, пронёсшимся штормовыми волнами по его ТАРДИС, по его сердцам, и оставившим после себя лишь разрушения и хаос. У Доктора было чувство, что каждое утро его будила какая-то новая, незнакомая Мисси — и невозможно было предсказать, какой она будет в следующий раз. Его смущало и сводило с ума незнание, где в этот раз он окажется, и что она сотворит.

— Возьми меня в какое-нибудь интересное место, — просила она иногда.  
— Я не могу брать тебя куда попало, — отвечал он, с трудом отрываясь от книги. Никогда не брал. Доктор точно знал, в какой позе она сейчас стоит, как покачивает бёдрами, уперев руки в бока. Знал, какое выражение на её лице. Знал этот огонёк в глазах, что выдавал безумие. Ему не надо было смотреть на неё, чтобы знать. Но всё же, он так и не узнал Мисси до конца за всё это время. Она была горящей метелью, затопленной пустыней, пылающим дождём. Она была очень многим, но если у неё не было настроения, она становилась ничем.

Он говорил себе, что удерживая Мисси в ТАРДИС, он спасает мир. Иногда он понимал, что при этом ещё и спасает Мисси от самой себя. Но он ни за что бы не признал того, что она подобно буре разрушает его сердца, разрывает его разум, выдувая навсегда рассудок, стойкость и добрые намерения.  
Каждый раз, глядя на неё, Доктор переполнялся негодованием, чувствуя себя так, будто вселенная сыграла над ним самую жестокую из своих шуток. Между ним и Мастером всё было прозрачно ясно. Они были друзьями и соратниками, пока тот не свихнулся. С тех пор не прошло и дня, когда бы Доктор не желал, чтобы его друг вернулся.  
— Мне нужен мой друг, — так же молила она, стоя перед ним на коленях, отдав ему всё, что у неё было.  
Она была севером его юга, чернотой для его белизны, жаром для его холода, началом Инь к его Ян. Злая шутка регенерации, будто специально для него превратившая её в женщину. Он проклинал искушение, бьющееся внутри его разума, проклинал их бьющиеся в унисон сердца.

Доктор не замечал приближения Мисси, пока она не вынула книгу из его рук и не бросила её через плечо.  
— Мне скучно, — заявила она, требуя, чтобы он развлекал её.  
— Тебе всегда скучно. Могу я теперь получить назад мою книгу? — спросил он, стараясь не смотреть на неё.  
Она мягко качнула головой.   
— Ты не можешь держать меня в заключении вечно, любимый. Я не твой питомец.  
— Куда бы ты хотела, чтобы я тебя взял? На Галлифрей? Он так же недоступен для тебя, как и для меня.  
— Прямо здесь, — ответила она, дерзко усмехаясь.  
Доктор вскинул бровь:  
— Что?  
— О, ты слышал меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня. Прямо здесь, — прошептала Мисси с самой сладкой из своих интонаций и скользнула ещё ближе.  
— Я полагаю, мы уже говорим не географически?  
Он выругался себе под нос. Не стоило поощрять её. Поддерживать игру Мисси было равноценно открытию ящика Пандоры, но сопротивляться этому было подобно попытке плыть против течения.  
— Я знаю, ты думал об этом. Ты думал об этом с того момента, как увидел меня, — заявила она, приподнимая юбку и усаживаясь на его колено лицом к нему. — О, ты можешь сколько угодно убеждать себя в обратном. Но это не станет менее правдой, Тета.  
Что он мог ответить? Она была права. Проклятая Мистресс была права. Отрицание сделало бы его лжецом, а подтверждение.. О-о, он окажется в полном дерьме.  
— Ты постоянно забываешь об этом, Доктор. Забываешь, что я — единственное существо в мире, которое отлично тебя знает, — прошептала Мисси, склонясь к его уху, слегка касаясь губами, проговаривая слова. — Я знаю твои секреты, твои страхи, твои мечты и надежды. Я знаю то, что ни один из твоих компаньонов не удосужился узнать о тебе.  
— Ты — зло, и я ненавижу тебя. Это всё, что тебе необходимо знать, — выдохнул Доктор и, взяв её лицо в ладони, заставил смотреть на себя.  
— Правило номер один, — промурлыкала Мисси, не спуская с него глаз, будто продолжая издеваться. Его руки беспомощно упали вниз на её бёдра.  
— Что?  
— Доктор лжёт, — сказав это, она принялась тереться бёдрами о его колено, в медленном, но постоянном ритме. Он моментально почувствовал, как внутри распространяется тепло.  
— Почему ты делаешь это? — выдохнул он сквозь зубы, раздражённый реакцией собственного тела. Она чертовски легко это провернула.  
— Ты знаешь, почему, — Мисси запрокинула голову и приоткрыла губы в молчаливом выдохе перед тем, как снова уставиться ему в глаза. — Ты и я... Принадлежим друг другу.  
Доктор снова поднял руки к её лицу и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать в губы. Несмотря на всё, что он думал и делал в своей жизни, он и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы целовать Мастера. Но как он мог сопротивляться теперь, когда она была совершенством? Для него. Поцелуй с Мисси, как и всё с ней связанное, был... Будто они дополняли друг друга, и он не мог прекратить думать о том, каково будет заняться с ней сексом. Мисси парировала каждое движение его языка, пока её руки блуждали по его волосам, мягко перебирая их. Доктор был уверен, что прямо сейчас, прижимаясь к нему, она отлично чувствует его эрегированный член.

В момент внезапного прояснения рассудка Доктор оттолкнул её. Мисси глядела на него с недоумением, будто не ожидала, что он сможет оторваться от неё. В её глазах ещё пылало вожделение, и он мог видеть, как это выражение медленно покидает их.  
— Что-то не так? — спросила она. Её губы выглядели такими аппетитными сейчас. Помада смазалась, но они естественно алели. Доктору следовало перестать смотреть, иначе он снова мог поддаться ей.  
Он вздёрнул руками её за талию, заставив встать, и сам поднялся со стула.  
— Я не буду играть в твои игры, Мисси, — сказал он сурово. — Что бы это ни было, я в это не играю.  
— Веришь или нет, это было лишь наше взаимное притяжение. Никаких игр, — она так смотрела на него, пока говорила это, что Доктор почти поверил ей.  
— Нет. Это всё твои игры и головоломки. Я не буду в этом участвовать. А теперь оставь меня в покое, — потребовал он и повернулся к ней спиной.  
В этот раз он слышал, как Мисси приближается, но всё надеялся, что она развернётся на полпути и уйдёт. А потом он почувствовал на плече мягкое прикосновение её руки.  
— Пожалуйста, Доктор...  
— Я велел, — он развернулся и закричал на неё, — оставить меня в покое!  
Она была побеждена и, похоже, поняла это. Более не протестуя, Мисси обошла консоль и вышла, должно быть, в свою комнату, оставив Доктора наедине с безмерным чувством опустошённости.

* * *

До конца дня Мисси больше не приходила в консольную комнату, не пыталась с ним связаться, не мелькала в проходе. Вообще никак не раздражала Доктора. Так что перед сном он решил сходить проведать её. Доктор сам не знал, зачем, при этом отказываясь признавать ощущение, будто он сделал сегодня неверный выбор.  
Он лишь немного приоткрыл дверь в выделенную для неё комнату, маленькую щёлочку, достаточную для того, чтобы увидеть, как Мисси мирно спит в своей кровати. Она так и лежала одетая, лишь туфли и жакет валялись у кровати, где она скинула их. Её длинные тёмные кудри свободно разметались по подушке. Доктор знал, что ему следует закрыть дверь и немедленно отправиться в собственную спальню, что он должен перестать думать о ней, но вопреки собственным намерениям он приблизился к ней. Единственный вопрос беспокоил его сознание, вопрос, который он никогда не решался задать ей, частично опасаясь, что она не ответит или солжёт ему, и частично боясь развеять иллюзию того, что он и не думал заботиться о ней.  
Доктор осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, подкрался Мисси и аккуратно сел на кровать, коснувшись своим лбом её. В юности они экспериментировали с ментальным общением, и Мастеру всегда это лучше удавалось, чем ему. Но сейчас она спала и была беззащитна, и он мог увидеть то, что так страстно желал узнать.  
— Что случилось с барабанами, Мисси? — беззвучно спросил он, используя протянутую им ментальную нить. — Ты всё ещё слышишь их? Они всё ещё сводят тебя с ума? Как ты регенерировала? В одиночестве? Не стоило. Я не был один в последний раз, когда делал это. Это слишком обескураживает — проснуться незнакомцем. Нужен кто-то ещё, чтобы удержаться, чтобы вспомнить. Я должен был быть с тобой. Ты и я, Мисси. Тебе не кажется, что мы постоянно так ошибаемся и всегда так правы? Что же было в этот раз?

* * *

У Мастера всё ещё было лицо Гарольда Саксона, но он был смертельно ранен. Доктор видел его так, будто действительно находился рядом с Мастером в его ТАРДИС в этот момент. Он видел, насколько велика боль его старого друга. Ещё немного, и золотой свет польётся из его тела, сжигая его лишь затем, чтобы собрать заново в совершенно иной форме.  
Мастер упал на колени, сжимая кулаки, его лицо исказилось в агонии, и тут Доктор в ужасе увидел, как он с силой ударил себя по лицу. Он шагнул было вперёд, но вспомнил, что Мастер не видит его. Доктор не мог ничего сделать, чтобы облегчить его страдания.  
— Думай! Ты, глупый кусок дерьма, думай! — закричал Мастер и снова ударил себя по лицу, уже гораздо сильнее. О чём это он собрался думать? Его тело будет регенерировать независимо от того, что он будет делать. Если только... Ривер однажды обмолвилась, что в последнюю регенерацию она отвлеклась, представляя, какой хочет быть, и в итоге немного ошиблась с размером. Неужели Мастер пытался повлиять на результат регенерации?  
Доктор знал, что время Мастера истекло, едва золотое свечение окрасило его тело, прорываясь наружу. Он слышал, как тот всё повторяет и повторяет какое-то слово, но не мог расслышать, что это за слово, поскольку оно прерывалось криком, и в какой-то миг Доктор вдруг ослеп. Когда сияние окончательно угасло, на полу ТАРДИС в бессознательном состоянии лежала Мисси. Она выглядела такой хрупкой, что Доктор чуть не забыл, кем она является. Наблюдать за регенерацией со стороны — это как смотреть на феникса, сгорающего в пламени и восстающего из собственного пепла чистым и невинным. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что Мисси не была ни чистой, ни невинной. Она лежала перед ним в костюме Мастера, слишком большом для неё; длинные волосы рассыпались по полу. Наконец, она пошевелилась и открыла глаза, пытаясь понять, кто она, где она и что только что произошло. Через секунду она уже сидела, напряжённо выпрямившись, поражённая памятью собственных регенераций. Она взглянула вниз на свои ноги и осторожно поднесла руку к голове. Обнаружив, что волосы гораздо длиннее, чем она ожидала, она вытянула перед глазами тёмную прядь и пропустила её между пальцами, внимательно изучая.  
Мисси вскочила на ноги, охнула и завизжала, напуганная звуком собственного голоса.

Внезапно Доктор обнаружил себя стоящим в другой комнате чужой ТАРДИС, в спальне. Мисси, всё ещё в старом костюме Мастера, влетела туда вихрем и остановилась, только достигнув зеркала. Она вертелась перед ним так и эдак, пытаясь рассмотреть своё новое тело со всех возможных сторон. Теперь, увидев себя, она выглядела менее шокированной. Доктор смотрел, как она отбрасывает пиджак и принимается стаскивать с себя остальную одежду. Он полагал, что стоит отвернуться вместо того, чтобы вместе с ней разглядывать её новое тело, но был слишком заворожён. Доктор подумал, что если бы он вдруг обратился женщиной, он бы почти моментально свихнулся. Но не Мисси. Горящее в её глазах любопытство, казалось, было полностью удовлетворено, когда она, наконец, сняла с себя последний слой одежды и замерла перед зеркалом абсолютно обнажённая. Усмешка сверкала на её лице, пока она разглядывала себя, снова и снова поворачиваясь вокруг.  
— Я женщина. Настоящая женщина, — воскликнула она радостно. — И этот шотландский акцент. Обожаю!  
Мисси подпрыгнула, захлопала в ладоши и снова крутанулась вокруг своей оси. Всё ещё улыбаясь, она заскользила ладонями по своему телу, наслаждаясь ощущением собственной кожи. Доктор вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым за это подглядывание самых интимных моментов её памяти, но так и не смог оторвать от неё взгляда. Мисси была так прекрасна, что если бы он физически присутствовал сейчас рядом с ней, он вряд ли смог бы сдержаться и не коснуться её.  
— Мастер и женщина. Нет, я.. Мистресс. Да, Мистресс. Мисси, — она показала собственному отражению язык и снова улыбнулась. — Я — Мисси.

Теперь он был в ванной комнате, и ТАРДИС явно уже закончила переделывать её. Доктор не был уверен, как много времени прошло с момента регенерации Мисси, и почему он всё ещё внутри её памяти. Единственное, чего он хотел, образовывая ментальную связь, — увидеть её регенерацию. Его не интересовали её девичьи закидоны. Ему хватило мгновения, чтобы осознать, что пенная ванна уже наполнена до краёв, и он не должен... О, он _действительно_ не должен находиться здесь. Что-то пошло не так во время телепатического контакта, и он оказался заперт в её голове, пойман в ловушку её памяти до тех пор, пока Мисси не проснётся и не вышвырнет его прочь.  
Дверь распахнулась, и зашла Мисси, одетая лишь в банный халат. Прошедшего с регенерации времени хватило как минимум для того, чтобы на её лице появились следы макияжа, хотя Доктор не заметил той яркой помады, которую, как он внезапно понял, уже успел полюбить, а тёмные волосы были аккуратно подняты вверх и завязаны.  
Мисси распустила пояс халата, соскользнувшего вниз мгновением позже. Она шагнула через него прямо в исходящую паром ванну.  
Доктор начал задумываться, что случится, если он просто выйдет сейчас из комнаты. В конце концов, это была слишком интимная часть её памяти, и он опасался что-нибудь нарушить, оставаясь здесь. Конечно, не присутствуя физически, он не мог что-либо трогать, и когда он протянул руку, та прошла сквозь стену, не встретив сопротивления. Он глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза и шагнул в стену... Только чтобы обнаружить себя стоящим на том же месте в ванной комнате! Он проклял своё недостаточное старание в прошлом при работе над ментальными практиками. С той же Мисси такого никогда не случилось бы. Ох, Мисси...  
Доктор обернулся, услышав её дыхание. Она лежала в ванне, прикрыв глаза, и руки двигались под пенным покрывалом. Он непроизвольно шагнул ближе и увидел, как Мисси приоткрыла рот, будто ей стало тяжелее дышать. Её глаза всё ещё были закрыты, и с губ сорвался невольный стон, когда пальцы углубились в исследование её женственности. В этот момент она была особенно прекрасна, и ничто во вселенной не смогло бы заставить Доктора отвести от неё взгляд. Он понял, что желает Мисси, как никогда не желал прежде. Даже когда она оседлала его колено. Он хотел исследовать её тело вместе с ней, запустить руки в кудри и пропускать локоны сквозь пальцы, покрывать поцелуями каждый дюйм кожи, погрузиться в неё, слиться в единое целое. Доктор заметил, что она близка к кульминации, и это едва не свело его с ума, и он закрыл глаза, не в силах смотреть дальше.

* * *

— Увидел, что хотел? — услышал он знакомый мурлыкающий голос ровно перед тем, как снова открыл глаза и обнаружил себя в спальне Мисси. Он всё ещё сидел на её кровати. Настоящий он — на настоящей кровати. Мисси понимающе ему улыбалась.  
— Ох, милый, неужели ты думал, что я не замечу, если кто-то попытается вторгнуться в мои самые личные воспоминания? — спросила она насмешливо.  
— Ты специально это сделала, — внезапно осознал Доктор.  
Мисси приподнялась в кровати и уставилась прямо ему в глаза. Её зрачки были расширены, и она часто и мелко дышала. Она была так же возбуждена, как и он.  
— Ты видел лишь то, что я хотела тебе показать, дорогой, — она потянулась вперёд и вцепилась в воротник его сюртука.  
Доктор сглотнул.  
— Мне нужно было доказательство того, что ты хочешь меня, — прошептала она, почти касаясь губами его рта, и одна из её рук опустилась вниз по его груди и дальше, пока не достигла складки на брюках, не способных скрыть его возбуждение. — Думаю, я нашла его прямо тут.  
Он больше не мог выносить расстояния между ними и, преодолев последний разделяющий их дюйм, поцеловал её. Они нежно соприкасались губами и языками, вкладывая в поцелуй любовь и страсть. На вкус Мисси была как старые-добрые времена, как воздух Галлифрея, как пыль виденных ею звёзд. Века их борьбы друг с другом будто стёрлись этим поцелуем, разрешившим все сомнения.  
— Я хочу тебя, — выдохнул он её в губы. — О, как же я хочу тебя!  
Мисси стянула с него сюртук вместе с жилетом и сорвала его рубашку, пробежавшись длинными красными ногтями по груди. Он задрожал от её прикосновения, удивлённый, насколько она нежна с ним. Насколько он сам нежен с ней.  
Доктор мгновение смотрел на неё, впитывая каждую черту её лица перед тем, как обнять его ладонями и снова поцеловать её. Она запустила руки в его волосы и затащила его на кровать, забралась сверху и отстранилась, обещая ему взглядом всё и ещё больше. Опустив на мгновение взгляд, она расстегнула блузку и запустила ею в другой конец комнаты, как и бюстгальтером.  
Полусидящий между её бёдрами Доктор только теперь осмелился прикоснуться к ней. Его руки огладили её живот, проследили линии рёбер, и он снова притянул её в поцелуй, будто был рождён исключительно для того, чтобы целовать её, будто не мог насытиться её поцелуями.  
Неведомым образом выпутавшись из объятий, она скользнула вниз, расстегнула ремень и стянула последние детали одежды, разделяющие их. Доктор задохнулся, когда она обвела острым язычком головку и начала нежно посасывать самый кончик, окончательно его раззадоривая.  
— Скажи это снова, — шепнула она, гладя его бёдра.  
— Я хочу тебя, — искренне ответил он, взял её за руки и потянул к себе. Он перевернулся, подмяв Мисси под себя, удерживая её на месте, вжав запястья в матрас. Он наклонился, лаская губами шею, ключицы, груди.  
Мисси всхлипнула, когда он вошёл в неё, её тело идеально отзывалось и двигалось в одном ритме с его, и Доктор чувствовал, как каждый толчок делает его ещё немного ближе к дому. Он застонал, когда ногти снова впились в его плоть, потянул её вверх, садясь на кровати и усаживая на себя сверху, и она обвилась вокруг него. Её волосы окончательно распустились, и Доктор зарылся в них пальцами, притянув её в очередной поцелуй. Она выдохнула его имя, настоящее имя, прямо в губы, кончая и утягивая за собой ментальной волной своих чувств, и нахлынувшее следом удовольствие было подобно падению. Всё ещё крепко обнимая Мисси, Доктор рухнул обратно на матрас.  
Он долгое время лежал молча и был удивлён, что Мисси молчала вместе с ним. Он слышал биение её сердец — так близко от его собственных. Две тысячи лет, что они были знакомы и боролись друг с другом, привели их сюда. Спустя два тысячи лет они наконец-то идеальны друг для друга, и Доктор думал, что даже если он никогда не найдёт Галлифрей, он как минимум прямо сейчас сжимает в объятиях самую важную часть своего дома.


End file.
